The Deal
'''The Deal '''is a TTFF Page RP created by Darkwarrior101 and FireDrag1091. Introducing their characters: Nathaniel Blackheart and Dr. G Akira, the two Biologist's come to an agreement; a temporary truce in which they may work together momentarily. The Story Patience. Patience is all he could manage to think. He had spent a number of hours in patience for his target to leave his Kageryu Mansion. But all this waiting would equal something he had planned to achieve past subduing his enemies, the Justice League. Still, he waited under the moonlight; calm and cunning, stroking his glossy black goatee a whiles away from the house. He knew of the guard, but he could care nevertheless. He was invisible to the world, invincible. His dull expression cleared into a cunning smirk; taking a step forward in the emptiness. Slowly he crept forward; his crimson cape fluttering through the evening wind, through the cold breeze which swept over the land. Still, the man walked forward; a smirk expression; careful to not attract attention of anyone else in the emptiness. Stopping again, he stood in plain vision; holding his hands behind his back; walking along one of the paths curved into the ground. If he had predicted correctly, he should come across the resident of the mansion. Again, he waited. It was cold night, freezing. But Gilgamesh didin't care, it was pointless. This whole world was pointless, and Gilgamesh hated pointlessness. Evantually the world will end, so what was the point of prolonging its existance? He could never find an answer to that. Which is why he gave up, what was the point of a daughter? When the daughter would just die, like the wife, and the man himself. Gilgamesh noticed the man standing in front of him. With a bored expresssion he looked up at the other person. He didin't really care, but obviously this man had a reason for planting himself right in front of him. "Erm hello there? What do you need" The man looked down at Gilgamesh, his smirk expression now annoyed. What the man just said positioned the man lower than what he was, something he wasn't pleased off. Obviously, he didn't mean to be polite, much to the disgust of the man. "Doctor Gilgamesh Akira, I presume," the man said with a sardonic tone, looking at Gligamesh in the eyes. The voice sent the careless scientist through a slight shiver. Something about this man...Was not normal... "Yes, that is me. May i ask what your name is?" Gildamesh observed the man carefully. He was mostly shrouded in the darkness, leaving little details to be noticed. Gilgamesh didn't care what he looked like, but it would help in the future to know what features this man had. "I would assume you would already know me, Mister Akira..." the man drawn out, looking at Gilgamesh through his crimson eyes. His skin was pale, seemingly preserved over the decades; as his face was covered in black glossy hair, forming a goatee and the chin and a flat-top resting on his head. He wore silver and black-clad; forming a complicated mesh of body armor which surrounded him completely. Under this clad was a thick, crimson cloth; which draped over his shoulders as well to make a cape. "But I am Doctor Nathaniel Blackheart, Mister Blackheart. And I believe we can do business, Mister Akira..." Mister Blackheart stated, a slight smirk expression returning to his dull face. The news of "business" stirred Gilgamesh's interest. This strange, dark man had wanted to do business with him, and perhaps he would be useful. "Perhaps, Blackheart-san" Gilgamesh knew he would have to be careful with the man. Not that he really cared if he died, everyone died eventually. "I would be pleased working with you, but if i may ask for what reason?" "Easy, Mister Akira. You have the technology I require for my own experiments, something I myself cannot afford due to a drastic war I have been waging over the years between I, and the Justice League. Rarely do I, 'confiscate' materials for my purposes; mostly because certain areas are outside of my reach," Mister Blackheart explained. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Mister Akira, but you have a problem of your own." Mister Blackheart turned on a heel, turning away from Mister Akira; looking around the moon high in the sky and the stars which glittered in the sky. Obviously he couldn't care about the scenery, but it gave him something else to look at. He felt the motion of Akira through other-worldly means; feeling his muscles tense, his heart beat, his lungs taking air, and expelling. But most of all, he knew what Akira was thinking; ever slowly Mister Blackheart invaded Akira's mind, harvesting data for his own needs. And the best thing about it, he would hardly know. If Akira meant to do him harm, he could just throw his mind into a loop; have him twist his tongue and make him a babbling fool for a short while. But he didn't need too, Akira was, interested; by the proposal made by Blackheart. He smiled, before saying: "I do believe your daughter, Crystal, is proving to be a bother, am I right; Mister Akira?" Gilgamesh stiffened; How dare he bring that up. “Well, ‘It’ has been quite troublesome indeed. However such rebellious things must be put down.” Gilgamesh said icily. He hadn’t considered his daughter Crystal his child for years, since before…He wouldn’t think of that. “I see, well I suppose if you can help me out with my problem I can do the same with yours” Blackheart felt Gilgamesh stiffen up, he knew he was shocked and disgraced; his smile was consistent. He turned a heel again, facing Gilgamesh; offering a hand as his eyes were full of malicious intent. This was too easy out of a Mortal, simply put. Still, he kept his respect, and his gentlemen physique; standing tall, arm extended, and eyes set directly on Doctor Akira. "Then I believe we come to an agreement." Mister Blackheart put out, "So let us do business." Gilgamesh eyed the hand, debating the wisdom of dealing with this shadowy man. But in the end, he decided he just didin't care. He shook the mans hand "Very well, might you return to my mansion with me to do business?" "Indeed, show the way, Mister Akira." Mister Blackheart called with a cunning voice, as he walked alongside Gilgamesh. He continued to invade Akira's mind, accessing information about the Scientist which he would otherwise keep secret. A dead wife here, a happy-life turned into a cruel one; nothing out of the ordinary for Nathaniel. Though he didn't say anything, he kept to himself, as was his nature. Still, he monitored Akira; as he knew that the human was already making judgements about him. Gilgamesh was curious about how Blackheart already knew about his problems, but he supposed that he probably just did research. Gilgamesh walked back down the road to where his car was parked, and even farther down the road, his mansion. Gilgamesh paid little attention to the other man and only aknowleged him by slowing his normally quick pace to match Blackheart's.